


That's Just How You Are With Love...

by emmisaysmufasa



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Ezra's gonna be so dead, F/F, Hunger Games, Hunger Games AU, Hunger Games crossover, Jealous Ali, LMAO, OFC - Freeform, Sorry to spoil but, ali is district 1, and em is district 12, emison au, hunger games pll crossover, maybe semi-graphic violence, maybe some smut, pll au, pll crossover, sorry for all the tags, this is so canon though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:59:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8154949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmisaysmufasa/pseuds/emmisaysmufasa
Summary: a PLL\Hunger Games crossover in which a bitter Alison is sent to the games only to meet sweet opponent, Emily Fields.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not claim to own, nor own any of these characters, or the Hunger Games setup, I am not getting paid or receiving currency in any form for this work, etc.  
> The title is from Marina and the Diamonds- Power and Control.

_“You say that I’m kinda difficult, but it’s always someone else’s fault, got you wrapped around my finger, babe, you can count on me to misbehave…”_

Alison DiLaurentis wakes up on the day of the Reaping feeling confident. Confident that she won’t get picked- as a District 1 citizen she only has her name in once- and even if she did, she knew people wouldn’t let her go. She’d get volunteers faster than you could say “bitch.” It wasn’t that Alison was vain, exactly, but she knew she had power over people, and, well, it didn’t hurt to use it to her advantage, given the fact that she lived in a post-apocalyptic world. She tried not to be too mean, but always kept herself in control. Her feet barely touched her plush carpet before her mother was storming in and practically ripping the curtains from the

Her feet barely touched her plush carpet before her mother was storming in and practically ripping the curtains from the curtain-frames. “Alison! Where the hell is Charles- Charlotte?” Jessica had only just started coming to terms with Charlotte’s gender identity, luckily since they were so high up in the system, there were fantastic transition treatments. The thing that tripped Jessica up most was the pronouns and the name. “I don’t know.” Alison stood up, her knees shaking slightly. She could have used a snarkier response, but since it’s Charlotte… “Mary’s picking her up soon, so you’d better come up with an answer within the next- oh, hello, Spencer.” Behind her was Spencer Hastings, Alison’s friend slash

“I don’t know.” Alison stood up, her knees shaking slightly, from the sudden movement. She could have used a snarkier response, but since it’s Charlotte…

“Mary’s picking her up soon, so you’d better come up with an answer within the next- oh, hello, Spencer.” Behind her was Spencer Hastings, Alison’s friend slash

“Mary’s picking her up soon, so you’d better come up with an answer within the next- oh, hello, Spencer.” Behind her was Spencer Hastings, Alison’s friend slash enemy, and she was dressed in Typical Spencer Style- a cream blouse with a broach, knee socks, a sensible skirt. Alison rolled her eyes. “What are you doing here?” “Alison, I hardly think there’s need for that kind of-“ “No, it’s fine,

“No, it’s fine, Mrs DiLaurentis,” Spencer cut in. “Do you mind if we have a moment alone, actually?” Jessica snapped her gaze back to Alison, who shrugged, then made her way out, nearly tripping over a pile of old laundry and grumbling under her breath. “What?” Alison asked bluntly, as Spencer sat down carefully on Alison’s armchair. A deep cherry wood,

Jessica snapped her gaze back to Alison, who shrugged, then made her way out, nearly tripping over a pile of old laundry and grumbling under her breath. “What?” Alison asked bluntly, as Spencer sat down carefully on Alison’s armchair. A deep cherry wood,

“What?” Alison asked bluntly, as Spencer sat down carefully on Alison’s armchair. A deep cherry wood, awfully luxurious piece of furniture.

“Alison. What are the plans for today?”

“What do you mean, the plans?” Alison asked, folding her arms and dropping onto her bed again. “Our names are only in once.”

“Yeah, but Ali- Alison- that deal we made. Is that still on? Or-“

“Oh, sweetie,” Alison said, her voice oozing fake niceness. “Of course it is. We’re friends, aren’t we?”

“Cross your heart?” Spencer asked, her voice shaky, and Alison noticed her leg twitching, the way it did when she was using. Alison looked back up at her face and stood again, moving towards the door. “Hope to die.”


	2. Chapter 2

The location of the Reaping is always in the guarded town square. Peacekeepers stand in front and on the sides of the platform, ensuring that no one can get onstage without their explicit permission. Alison sees Charlotte across the crowd, giggling with Darren Wilden. A creep if Ali ever saw one. "Charlotte!" Alison calls out, paying no attention as everyone around her turns and frowns. Charlotte turns slightly and gives Alison a weird look, whispering something to Darren, and then making her way over to Alison. "Charlotte. Mom was looking for you. Were you with- him- all night?" Charlotte rolls her eyes. "Hello, mother. No, as a matter of fact, I was meeting some friends for a drink."  
"A drink?"  
"Yeah, a pre-reaping farewell. Who knows who might be picked." Ali can't help that notice while Charlotte's body is calm, her eyes are straying.  
"Charlotte, if- if you need to- if you're in trouble-"  
"Alison, I'm fine," Charlotte snaps, her gaze finally jumping back to Alison. "Now would you please just let me enjoy these last few minutes before the death sentence?"  
"Wait, what? What death sentence?"  
"Alison, let it go." With that, Charlotte is strolling back across the square again, leaving Alison stunned and confused.

Alison makes it two minutes into Aloysius Herrington's speech about the Uprising before she drifts off into her own mind. Imagining impossible realities, fearing unlikely situations.  
If Charlotte was picked- and this was the first time Alison had even properly thought about it- would she volunteer for her? For the one person Ali felt closest to in the world?  
But the bigger fear came harder and faster, and stayed longer, leaving no room to ignore it.  
If Alison were to participate in these games, would she be able to kill?


End file.
